Entre planes y amores
by Luhna Slytherin
Summary: Un intercambio a Hogwarts. Los mortífagos están más locos que nunca. Dos caras de las que nadie conoce la verdad en su totalidad y un plan que deja mucho que pensar


Dejó que timbrara un par de veces antes de levantar el auricular.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO – gritaba una voz al otro lado de la línea.  
- Me imaginaba – continuó susurrando la otra -. Sino no me hubieras llamado.  
- ¿SABIAS QUE…?  
-¿…me estás dejando sordo? – le cortó la primera voz -. Te escucho perfectamente sin que grites.  
- ¿Ah, si? – replicó Lucius Malfoy con su voz baja y fría -. Estos estúpidos aparatos muggle – murmuró.  
- Creo que me llamabas para algo. No tengo todo tu tiempo ¿sabes?  
- Ya tenemos una idea para que Zibella se acerque al chico.  
- ¿Ah, si? – se interesó Severus -. ¿Y cuál es?  
- Pasar por delante de él.  
- Esa fue MI idea – se quejó. Lucius se rió fríamente al otro lado de la línea -. Voy a tu casa…  
- Mansión…  
- Como sea – espetó Severus.  
Colgó y desapareció. Al instante se halló frente a una hermosa mansión, pasó las grandes rejas, siguió el camino hacia la puerta principal y la aporreó con el puño.  
- ABREME LA PUERTA… - ésta se abrió de golpe -. ¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES PARA…?  
- Buenas noches, Snape – dijo una voz capaz de congelarle la sangre a cualquiera -. ¿Terminaste de gritar? Puedes entrar, entonces – abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarlo entrar y la cerró detrás de él -. Sígueme – le ordenó sin preámbulos mientras se abría paso entre un montón de bolsos de aspecto caro.  
- Pensé que se iban esta tarde.  
- ¿Porqué no se lo sugeriste a nuestro Señor?  
- ¿Me crees estúpido?  
- No para tanto. Nos vamos en una hora pero hay algunos detalles sobre el trabajo de mi tío que nos faltan pulir.  
Abrió otra puerta y se encontraron en la sala de la mansión, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas. La anfitriona chascó los dedos y el lugar se iluminó por completo. Luego se volvió hacia Severus, que la observó por un breve instante que le bastó para darse cuenta por centésima vez de lo hermosa que era la muchacha parada frente a él.  
Con sus dieciséis años, Zibella Spelling no era una chica común. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era descendiente de veelas, menos ellos, los mortífagos, que sabían perfectamente lo que era: una mortífaga nacida de muggles, algo imposible, por tener una palabra para nombrarlo.  
En el rostro angelical llamaba la atención su mirada gélida, los ojos negros irradiaban odia hacia cualquier cosa que mirase. Tenía los labios de un inusual rojo y algunas ondas de su cabello negro brillante caían sobre la piel de su cara y sus hombros. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era alta, esbelta y parecía flotar al caminar, aunque él, Snape, no dudaba que lo hiciera.  
- Lucius bajará en un instante – anunció con molestia en la voz.  
Severus la observó por un instante más y se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban cerca a la chimenea mientras ella giraba y Desaparecía. Supuso que había Aparecido en el piso superior porque podía sentir su voz apagada sobre su cabeza.  
Unos momentos después alguien bajó las escaleras seguido de otra persona encorvada muy fácil de reconocer: era Colagusano. Lucius se dirigió hacia Snape en todo su porte. Su largo cabello rubio caía ordenadamente hacia atrás y llevaba en la mano un cayado pulido en oro, que usaba como adorno.  
- Vamos, la reunión es arriba.  
- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil que Spelling me hiciera subir de frente? – preguntó él mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba, seguido por Colagusano -. Dice que no es su mansión y que no puede hacer subir a extraños directamente – Snape quiso decir que él no era ningún extraño pero Lucius lo interrumpió-. La verdad estaba un poco molesta. Dice que no es sirvienta de nadie y que deberíamos buscar una persona que abra la puerta. Felizmente el Señor Tenebroso recién se ha levantado. Entra.  
Sostuvo una puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Todos los presentes, Voldemort a la cabeza de la mesa por supuesto, volvieron las cabezas para ver quien había entrado.  
- A la derecha de Zibella, Severus – indicó el jefe vagamente. Él obedeció al instante y se sentó al lado de la chica, que despedía un aroma delicioso -. Supongo que Lucius ya te informó de lo último…  
- Ya hay una manera de acercarme a él – se adelantó Zibella Spelling sin que Voldemort la interrumpiera.  
- Si no me equivoco es la que sugerí en un primer momento – observó Snape.  
- Si – corroboró el Señor Tenebroso -. Dijiste algo del chico. Si lo pudieras repetir…  
- Es un muchacho ingenuo que se enamora fácilmente – recitó éste.  
- Y ahí entra Zibella – intervino una voz femenina y fuerte del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Lucius.  
- Te escuchamos, Bellatrix – invitó Voldemort.  
- Es algo sencillo – explicó ella con tono de entendida -. Si el chico es fácil de impresionar el trabajo de ella es igualmente fácil. Sólo pasar por delante de él le bastará para captar su atención.  
- Ya vengo – dijo Zibella levantándose bajo las miradas de todos y observando al brujo que estaba a su izquierda, que se volvió a los demás mientras ella salía.  
- Ninguna idea más ¿verdad? – todos negaron con la cabeza -. Me olvidaba de algo – añadió recordando súbitamente -. Tu error casi nos delata la vez pasada, Goyle…  
- Le suplico perdón, mi Señor – dijo atropelladamente el aludido al tiempo que rodeaba la mesa para arrodillarse ante Voldemort.  
- Lord Voldemort nunca perdona. Crucio.  
Zibella ingresó al cuarto mirando sin piedad como el mortífago se retorcía de dolor.  
- Creo que eso basta – siseó mirando aún a la víctima de la maldición.  
- Si eso piensas – Voldemort se encogió de hombros antes de retirar la varita. Goyle se incorporó tembloroso -. Se levanta la sesión.  
- Por fin.  
- Ya me moría de hambre – comentaban algunos mientras se levantaban.  
- Dile a tu hijo que sólo era una bromita de bienvenida – dijo Voldemort aproximándose a Lucius mientras Luciana iba a su lado revisando desdeñosamente las uñas de sus manos.  
- Ya se lo dijeron casi todos. Voy a hablar con él.  
-Zibella…  
- ¿Si, Colagusano? – inquirió la joven secamente mientras los tres se volvían hacia él.  
- ¿Quieres algo de comer?  
- No sé – dijo ella pensativamente -. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí tengo un poco de hambre. Quiero asado con bastante arroz, bullabesa, pastel de chocolate, un poco de helado y gaseosa con dos cubos de hielo, tenedor, cuchillo, dos cucharitas de postre y servilleta.  
- Lo tengo – respondió Colagusano terminando de anotar todo en una libreta que apareció cuando ella empezó a hablar.  
- Gracias – dijo ella fríamente mientras el hombre se iba.  
- Sigo sin entender como puedes mezclar comidas tan distintas – le dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras como siempre -. Voy a despedir a los chicos.  
Zibella lo miró de forma extraña mientras él salía de la habitación.  
- Puedes dormir después de comer si quieres – le dijo Voldemort a la morena -. Aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas.  
- Gracias, Señor – dijo ella apartando de golpe la vista de la puerta por la que el rubio acababa de salir.  
- Señor – llamó Severus mientras Zibella atravesaba la puerta -. ¿Me encargo ya del trabajo de Asmat?  
- Sí. Haz el traslado.

* * *

Una muchacha de cabello castaño arrojó un montón de barro a uno de los chicos con los que jugaba, que lo esquivó por poco.  
- Te falta puntería, Granger – rió su gemelo tomando otro montón de barro que arrojó hacia ella, consiguiendo que le diera de lleno en la cara. Ambos soltaron la misma risotada burlona.  
- Hermione, Fred, George – gritó Ginny -, vengan a almorzar.  
Los tres jóvenes entraron corriendo y, después de lavarse, se dirigieron a la cocina.  
- Vaya, mamá, yo pensé que ya estaba todo listo para almorzar – dijo uno de los gemelos observando el jaleo en el pequeño cuarto.  
- Si quieres todo listo ayuda, Fred – exclamó la señora Weasley, que parecía estar al borde de la histeria.  
- Soy George, mujer – se quejó indignado el gemelo por decimotercera vez en lo que iba de las vacaciones.  
- Ven y ayuda, George.  
- ¡Soy Fred!  
Tonks lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras su cabello cambiaba de color.  
- Bueno, Fr…, Geor… ¡El que seas!¡Ayuda si quieres comer!  
- Vamos, Molly, te quiere quitar el estrés…  
- Pues me lo aumenta, Nymphandora.  
- No me llames Nymphandora – advirtió Tonks sin separar los dientes mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo.  
- Bueno – el verdadero George se hizo escuchar sobre el ruido dando unas palmadas -, familia, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del ED y padres de familia – añadió inclinándose ceremoniosamente hacia los padres de Tonks, que estaban invitados -. Ha llegado la hora del relax. Tomemos aire todos juntos, por favor. Uno – inhaló aire -… dos – exhaló -. Uno… dos…  
Uno de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley miró a Hermione y ambos rieron silenciosamente.  
- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo todos?! – reventó la señora Weasley -. ¡¿No ven cómo Ron y Hermione se ríen de ustedes?!  
- Vamos, Molly – dijo Kingsley aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- Venga, querida, relájate.  
-¿Pero qué dices, Arthur?¿Ustedes dos no tendrían que estar en el Ministerio hace media hora?  
-¡De veras!  
La calmada atmósfera de George se rompió y todos empezaron a corretear de nuevo.  
- Remus, Tonks, ocúpense de las mesas, por favor. Hermione – la señora parecía ligeramente contenta por el reanudado caos -, coloca los cubiertos con Ginny.  
Ambas asintieron, se dirigieron al cajón de cubiertos y salieron al patio abriéndose paso entre el montón de personas que, intentando ayudar, empeoraban el asunto apretujándose entre todos.  
- ¿Le has escrito a Sirius? – preguntó Ginny recuperando el aliento.  
- Aún no. Pensaba escribirle hoy.  
- Yo también. Que casualidad – vino una voz contenta detrás de las chicas, que voltearon a ver a Ron, que avanzaba sonriente hacia ellas con un montón de platos. Era imposible dejar de notar lo guapo que se había vuelto.  
- Muchachos – el señor Weasley salía apurado con unas ollas -, Molly los llama.


End file.
